


Superheroes & Supernatural

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper scopre di non poter avere figli e decide di scoprire se Tony ne ha qualcuno sparso per il mondo. Le sue ricerche porteranno loro, e non solo, in una cittadina della California. Che ha già i suoi problemi e l'ultima cosa di cui avrebbe bisogno è altra gente strana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes & Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è una follia! E io sono ancora più folle, perché ho dato retta alla donnina che me l'ha proposta. Prima o poi imparerò a dirle di no... forse... bhe... ehm... ok, resterà una pura utopia -_-
> 
> In breve, questo è un crossover tra l'universo degli Avengers, quello cinematografico, e Teen Wolf. Ho paura di cosa ne verrà fuori e dovreste averne anche voi ^_^  
> Donnì! Spero che questo piccolo prologo ti piaccia!

**Prologo**

Pepper Potts era preoccupata.  
Non che questa fosse una novità, la preoccupazione era diventata una sua cara amica nel corso degli anni, fin da quando aveva conosciuto Tony Stark, a volte avevano perfino bevuto il tè insieme, per consolarsi a vicenda delle loro disgrazie. Quella volta, però, le cose erano diverse, perché ciò che la preoccupava non aveva a che fare con il suo fidanzato. O meglio, aveva a che fare con lui, ovviamente, ma Tony non ne era la causa, se non indirettamente.  
Pepper aveva sempre sognato una famiglia numerosa, fin da quando era piccola, e negli ultimi tempi aveva iniziato a pensare che le sarebbe piaciuto avere dei piccoli Stark che le scorrazzavano intorno, combinando guai a ritmo serrato, esattamente come il loro padre, che magari li avrebbe anche aiutati. Era per questo che, ormai due mesi prima, era andata dalla sua ginecologa per una visita accurata, in previsione die quella che sperava fosse una sua imminente gravidanza. Gli esami a cui l'aveva sottoposta la dottoressa, però, l'avevano sconvolta: era sterile. Niente pancioni, niente nausee mattutine e niente frugoletti, per lei.  
Tony era stato incredibilmente dolce, in quei giorni. Era rimasto costantemente al suo fianco, l'aveva coccolata e viziata all'inverosimile, l'aveva tranquillizzata e aveva professato il continuazione il suo amore per lei. Era arrivato perfino a suggerire di adottare una mezza dozzina di bambini, quando avessero deciso di metter su famiglia.  
Pepper, però, sapeva che Tony lo faceva solo per lei e che, in realtà, non ci teneva davvero ad avere dei figli. Ed era proprio per questo che l'amministratore delegato delle Stark Industries era così preoccupato. Perché, che Tony lo volesse o no, la mancanza di un erede diretto avrebbe creato un'infinità di problemi legati alla successione, negli anni a venire, e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di far finire l'azienda, e tutti i suoi prodotti e progetti ipertecnologici e potenzialmente mortali, nelle mani di qualche criminale che li avrebbe usati per il proprio tornaconto personale, senza curarsi del bene dell'umanità.  
Pepper Potts era preoccupata, e molto. Ma non era abituata a piangersi addosso e non lo fece nemmeno in quel momento.  
“Il detective è arrivato” la avvertì Happy, entrando nel suo ufficio.  
“Bene, fallo entrare.”

Era passato un mese da quando Pepper aveva deciso di occuparsi di quel piccolo e insignificante problemino chiamato successione. Un mese nel quale si era guardata bene dal dire qualcosa a Tony del suo progetto perché, davvero, aveva già abbastanza problemi senza doversi preoccupare anche di lui e di quello che poteva pensare della sua decisione.  
Ora, però, era arrivato il momento di parlargli. Il detective che aveva assunto aveva fatto fede alla sua reputazione ed era valso ogni dollaro che lei gli aveva pagato, e i dollari che aveva sborsato erano davvero tanti. In un mese, grazie anche alle agende di Happy, quell'uomo e la sua squadra avevano individuato almeno quattro possibili eredi degli Stark, riuscendo perfino a procurarsi un campione del loro dna, e allo stesso tempo avevano escluso la possibilità che Tony avesse disseminato altri figli in giro per il mondo, cosa che non era improbabile visto il suo comportamento da giovane.  
Alla fine, il test del dna aveva stabilito che dei quattro ragazzi solo il più piccolo aveva il sangue degli Stark. E Pepper aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo perché, al di là del problema dell'eredità, sarebbe già stato difficile far accettare a Tony l'idea di avere un figlio, non osava nemmeno immaginare le storie che avrebbe fatto se fossero stati quattro.  
“Devo parlarti” gli disse, appena entrata nella mega villa che il suo fidanzato aveva da poco fatto ricostruire, dopo l'ennesima distruzione.  
“Sì, ecco, a dire il vero sono giusto nel bel mezzo di un esperimento, sa com'è, perciò...” cercò di eclissarsi.  
“Un esperimento con una lattina di birra e un hot-dog?” ironizzò Pepper. “Ora siediti e leggi questo” gli ordinò, consegnandogli la scheda di un file.  
Tony sospirò e ubbidì, anche perché discutere con Pepper, quando usava quel tono, non era solo inutile, era pure dannoso per la sua salute psico-fisica. L'astinenza forzata era una cosa che faceva molto male alla salute, perlomeno alla sua.  
Aprì il file con un semplice gesto della mano e iniziò a leggere, incupendosi sempre di più mano a mano che andava avanti.  
“Come hai fatto?” le chiese dopo essere giunto alla fine, scuotendo la testa quando la vide inarcare un sopracciglio, a indicarle che non voleva davvero saperlo. “Ne sei sicura?” aggiunse soltanto, anche se sapevano entrambi che la sua era una domanda retorica, perché Pepper era sempre sicura.  
“Al cento per cento” gli rispose infatti lei. “So cosa avevi detto, ma non puoi ignorare l'esistenza di quel ragazzo.”  
“Io, invece, credo proprio di sì” la contraddisse. “Al di là del fatto che ci siamo ignorati per diciassette anni e siamo vissuti benissimo comunque, lui ha già una famiglia, non ho nessuna intenzione di portargliela via. In fondo, il padre che lo ha allevato è di gran lunga migliore di quanto quello che lo ha generato potrebbe mai essere.”  
“Non sono d'accordo, tu saresti un ottimo padre” constatò Pepper, sorridendogli. “E, in ogni caso, non gli porteremo via nulla, ci limiteremo a dargli una seconda famiglia sulla quale contare. Non sei curioso di conoscerlo?”  
“No!” rispose, categorico, ma la sua fidanzata non si lasciò scoraggiare.  
“Io sì, mi chiedo se ti assomigli.”

Due ore dopo, Tony stava osservando il cielo stellato dalla terrazza della sua villa. Il mare rumoreggiava alla base del suo personale promontorio, quello che Pepper si ostinava a definire un semplice scoglio, prendendolo in giro per le sue manie di grandezza. Stava pensando, nel disperato tentativo di trovare una scappatoia per uscire da quella situazione ma, per quanto ci provasse, sapeva che era una partita persa in partenza.  
Pepper aveva già organizzato tutto e il giorno dopo lui avrebbe conosciuto suo figlio e la sua vita sarebbe cambiata. In una sperduta cittadina della California.


End file.
